High School DxD: Knights of the 3rd Kingdom
by Greywolf41
Summary: What if the horsemen of the apocalypse weren't evil but 4 normal people given the collective power of all mankind's suffering in order to protect it from the forces of heaven and hell? Now it is time for the four to be chosen once again. Death, War, Strife and Pestilence. They are guardians of the new world order. They are the knights of the 3rd kingdom. Human Issei x OC, Asia x OC


**High school DxD: Knights of 3rd Kingdom**

**A/N****; Old Grey here, since it's Halloween i thought i'd publish my High School DxD, it was inspired by High School AxD by Windraider, as well as the game Darksiders. I hope you enjoy it, i will be writing it when every i think of something to add to it. i haven't abandoned my IS story. the next chapters just coming along really slow. anyway hope you enjoy, leave a review on what you like, dislike and what you would like to see happen in the story. it wil help me shape the story. **

**Character Profiles**

Death: Elisa Grimm gothic clothing, 5ft 9, slender body with smaller assets for her size, palest blue almost white eyes, pale white hair. She has lost her entire family, one after the other, until she was left all alone in the world. Right now she lives by herself in her family home. Death has consumed her whole life, leaving her in silence. Now it is time for her to embrace her destiny and protect those of her new family.

War Jason Winters 6ft 2, red eyes, muscular build raven-black hair. Mother died in child-birth, grew up poor. His father joined the army but died brutally, shortly afterwards. This left him and his older brother to fight in order to survive during his rough childhood. His older brother was killed horribly in a gang war, he managed to track down everyone responsible and kill all of them. Fighting and bloodshed is second nature to him in his violent world.

Strife Harry Quinn 5ft 11, violet eyes, athletic build, not as muscular as war. Blazing red hair Anarchist, pyromaniac, and trouble just seems to follow him around; he has a knack for destruction and chaos.

Pestilence- Diana Morgan 5ft 8, slickly green eyes, dirty brown hair, small and skinny with moderate assets for her size. Homeless, has suffered many an illness and hardship, each time she fell sick she rose stronger than before, while those around her died off.

**Chapter One: A family is forged.**

Jason Winters stood under the shade of the overgrown hedge. He was staring at the old run-down manor house. Once it would have been a magnificent sight to behold. But now this estate in rural England was in disrepair. And yet it was this very house that has filled his dreams lately. He had survived the violence of Glasgow's gangs that had consumed his brother, few friends and his hatred foes. Now, hundreds of miles from the city that birthed him but was never his home, he came here for one reason. To find his way in this cruel world and make his life, mean something. And so with that he began walking up the creaked and moss-covered road, past twisted and gnarled trees, unaware of a dirty girl hidden in the hedge watching him so very wary. She hadn't survived the streets these past 10 years without being careful, she trusted her instincts and they told her that violence emanated off this young man, just as those around her get ill while she got better that aura was there. She had no friends, for all saw her as the plague-bearer. Yet in her dreams she saw warmth, joy, and her hopes in this house, and while she trusted her instincts she also trusted her heart more. She began to creep along after the man, though he must be slightly older than her properly 17. She cared not for the mud and filth she crawled through, it wasn't the worst she'd been exposed too on her many years surviving on the streets.

As he strode boldly towards the house, he felt a buzzing sensation at the base of his neck. Kneeling down he placed he picked up a blackened leaf, he sniffed it. He glanced left and right for a few minutes, before heading in a door, leading into a small section of the manor house. After watching him enter the building, the filthy brown-haired girl creep out from under the hedge. Moving silently to the spot he left she knelt to exam what he had looked at. It was a burned leaf; curious she picked it up in her dirty hand and sniffed it. She immediately blanched. It reeked of gasoline, she froze. Someone had lit a fire recently, and she hadn't notice anyone leave the manor since she had arrived earlier that very day. Suddenly a twig snapped over to her right, whipping around she took out the small switch blade she carried around. There stood a boy about her age, 16, with flaming red hair, black glasses and a hoodie on. He was holding a pistol in his hand.

"Easy there lass, wouldn't want to do anything you'll regret." He said in northern accent, smiling. "I don't want any trouble; I only came here because the dreams led me here."

"You too?" she said simply, visible relaxing, but in reality she was preparing to run for her life. His brow arched at that comment, he smiled showing white teeth.

"So I'm not the only one am I?" he said with a small laugh, he didn't take his eyes off her for second. His gun was levelled at her head, he wasn't going to make the mistake of underestimating her.

"No you're not." A deep voice sounded from behind him. He froze before whipping round to face the man from before. Both red-head and street girl shrank away from this man. He stood tall, intimidating, with raven black hair and eyes like blood. In one fluid movement he had disarmed the red-head and thrown him into the street girl knocking both of them to the ground.

"Now tell me who you two are and when these dreams first came to you?" he questioned them, twirling the gun in his hand. Both of them relented, they knew when they were out matched. The boy spoke up first, sighing he took off his glasses revealing violet eyes.

"about two weeks ago, there were rapid flashes of images of blood and the sound steel clashing, as well as the sound of buzzing and the sight of bloated corpses and finally the toll of bells and sight of skeletons. Then it finally ended with wide shots of this place." He said frequently looking between each of them. They both frowned at this, his dreams were very similar to theirs but with one difference each.

"Mine was the same, except there was sight and sounding of roaring fire, instead of bloated corpses and buzzing." She said, looking at him surprised that she had common ground with someone. She had been alone on street for too long, she wasn't use to human interaction let alone an actual conversation.

"Mine was the same but, the fire replacing the sound of clashing metal and images of blood." Replied the older boy, lowering the gun, them both relaxed at this. "What are your names and ages?"

"The names Harry Quinn and I'm 16 years old." Replied the red-head known as Harry, smiling once he realised he wasn't going to be shot yet. They both turned to the dirty girl.

"I'm Morgan, Diana Morgan, and I'm 16 years old." She replied smiling faintly at them. She wasn't too sure what to do in this situation she wasn't use yo socializing with people. He smiled slightly tossing the gun back to Harry.

"The names Jason Winters, 17, now then let's find out who the bells were tolling for then." He said striding confidently towards the manor house. After glancing at each other both Harry and Diana ran to catch up to him.

It was dark, the inside the house; it reeked of damp and was clearly as unkempt as the rest of the estate. The light switches did nothing. They were walking through the corridor past portraits so filthy, it was impossible to make out any details about their subjects or even their backgrounds. Diana found herself clinging to Jason's back, with Harry remaining close to her, gun in hand, glancing left and right alert for danger. She wasn't use to the feeling of companionship, so she cried silently at this sign of acceptance they were showing her, even if it was to turn out to be only temporally, she was still glad of it. They walked for about ten minutes until they entered a large ballroom, candles were lit everywhere, with a fire-place and a series armchairs in front of it. The fire was roaring, deep crimson red. Someone was sitting in the chair, the shadow rose from the chair. Jason tensed up; Harry drew his pistol while Diana took out her switch blade. But they relaxed at the sight of a girl who looked to be 17 or 18 years old, and dressed in a gothic black and purple dress. Then both Diana and Harry shivered. Her hair and skin was palest white, like a corpse. Her eyes too were almost white and completely devoid of warm.

"You're either very brave or very stupid to come to here… to your deaths." She said, her voice emotionless, staring at them. This statement resulted in laughter from both Jason and Harry; Diana only cowered slightly at this statement. This girl scared the hell out of her.

"I've faced hardened killers twice my size and age. They were armed with things like knives, sledgehammers, and guns. I've been shot, bludgeoned, and stabbed. And in each of those violent encounters I've walked away… no one else did. I highly doubt you could even lay a scratch on me." Jason said, still laughing at the girl. His red eyes seemed to be blazing from the glow of the fireplace.

"I've been caught in two riots, 3 looting sprees; I've even had an entire district burn down around me. I think I can survive whatever you've got to throw at me, Goth girl." Harry replied showing his toothy grin at her.

"I've had small-pox, plague, 14 kinds of viruses and survived through 3 superbugs. I highly doubt I won't endure and emerge from whatever you have planned for me." Diana said trying to match the two boy's bravado. They both looked at her, impressed at her stubbornness to succumb to her ailments. The Girl didn't even blink in the face of those acts of survival in the face of adversity.

"I didn't say I would stab you, burn you or give you diseases." She said plainly. This caused their grins to die on their faces. "I just said you would die, people die around me, people who I cared about, would fall asleep and never wake up."

"Well you don't have to worry about that happening this time my dear Death." Said a voice, it sounded old and was clearly male. They all turned to see I cloaked figure, face hidden behind his hood. Harry drew his gun, and Jason tensed up, ready for a fight. Diana simply hid behind the two boys. The Girl blinked looking at him.

"You better tell us who you are old man, unless you want a belly fill of lead." Harry said pointing the gun. His hand was steady, and body language screamed of Killer intent. The man simply laughed, a blood chilling laugh, before replying.

"I'll get to introduces in due time Strife." He then turned towards Jason and Diana respectively, face hidden in shadows. "You can relax War, and you don't have to hide from me Pestilence. I'm no danger to any of you. In fact I'm here to help all of you adjust to your new life together."

"What did you call us and what do you mean 'new life together'?" the pale blonde girl asked, her eyes fixed on the hooded man. They realised they all were holding their breath. This was truly turning into one strange night.

"I called you by your true names Death. You are the pale horseman, the silence bringer." He began, turning to each of us in turn. "You are War, the red horseman, the blood-letter. You are Strife, the black horseman, the fire-starter. And you are Pestilence, the green horseman, the plague-bearer. Together you are the four horsemen of the apocalypse, and only chance, the 3rd kingdom has in the coming war." There was silence before-

"As mad as it sounds, it does explain everything that's happened to me so far." The blonde-girl replied. Each of the other three, thought about it before nodding. Each of was thinking the same thing. _'I'm a really a horseman of the apocalypse?' _It was Jason who was the first to ask the question on everybody's mind.

"If we are the bringer's of the apocalypse, then how are we going to save humanity?" the man seemed to think about his reply, before heading over to one of the chairs near the fire.

"I better starting from the beginning then," he said, sitting down and gesturing for them to do the same. Once they were all seated he continued. "It started hundreds of years ago, when the biblical God created the council of the 7 seals. You see there was a war going on. It was between three factions; the Angels under God, the fallen angels of the Grigori, and the daemons of the 72 pillars under the four Satans. Realising that the war may cost him his very life, God created the council in secret answerable only to him. It was designed to unleash the woes of man as a weapon upon those who would oppose and threaten to destroy the realm of men. Regardless of which faction they belonged too. The only problem was God died before he could give the order for the horsemen to be unleashed. The back-up plan was if the daemons or fallen angels were winning under the Satans, then we could unleash the apocalypse. But none of the three factions were wining, what's more the four Satans were also dead too. Without anyone to command us, we were unable to do anything, especially since the three factions had a ceasefire agreement. After a few decades', we decided on what to do next. There were arguments and even some duels until finally we agreed that we would serve the interests of the 3rd kingdom like God had originally intended us to do. Even at the expense of the ruling angels in heaven. Thus, we concluded that the best way to do this is to help guide the next chosen horsemen and help them assemble and led an army capable of fighting any of the three factions; one that would serve the third kingdom's needs and bring it into standing with that of the other kingdoms."

There was silence as the four of them processed the key bits of this explanation. Angels and Daemons were real. God was dead. There were four Satans, who were also all dead. They had to raise an army of mere mortals, to fight any of these three factions of supernatural and properly superior beings. They were horsemen of the apocalypse. After a few seconds Harry raised the first of many issues.

"How are we four, supposed to go about raising an army to fight heaven, and presumable the church as well as hell and those who have fallen from heaven? I doubt we can just giving every man or woman we see, a gun and send them to the frontlines." He asked, eyebrow raise.

"No, ordinary humans wouldn't have much chance against the three factions. Not without knowledge of magic and magic weapons. And not many humans can use magic. I guess I left out an important detail, god created certain... powers that some people are born with, in order to create miracles on earth. We call these artefacts, Sacred Gears. Their powers range greatly, as well as their potency. Some can even kill Gods. It would be these people, as well as those born with some magical affinity, and those involved in this hidden world, that would be ideal recruits for an army." He answered, looking at them, before going on. "I will be here to give advice, as well as instruct you in your development of your abilities and studies in improving them. Should you every have the need to see me, than all you have to do is simply draw this symbol. " he said, drawing three circles intertwined with each other, into the dust of the floor. He got up, turning to face them.

"I'll check back in with you, tomorrow, right now I have to inform the rest of the council of the day's events." He said, before a bright light consumed him and he disappeared. The four of them just sat there, staring at the spot he had previously inhabited. After a while the Blonde girl got up, she headed towards a nearby table and picked up a candle complete with frame. She lit it up; her features seemed ghostly under its flickering light.

"I suppose you'll be staying the night then?" she said, with a bit of warm in her voice, she turned to face them. "I sleep in here, everywhere else is cold, I'll get something for you to sleep on. Dinner will need to be a group effort… My name is Elisa by the way. Elisa Grimm." She finished before heading off to get the things. Jason went off to help her. Leaving Harry and Diana alone, next to the fire to keep warm, after a while harry broke the silence.

"Soooo, how fucked up does this all sound to you?" he asked, smiling at her. She thought on it for a few moments before answering.

"It's just so surreal, but strangely, I'm actually glad for it. I'm not alone in the cold anymore… I never have been this long in someone else's company before they either leave me, or chase me away." She replied sadly, hands hovering over the fire for warmth. Harry gave her a sad, pitting look, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder; she tensed up upon the human contacted. Before relaxing and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I can't understand why anybody would want to leave someone like you, on your own." Harry said kindly, smiling at her, she smiled back. "I've always wanted a sister you know." She looked him in the eyes to see if he was mocking her. When she didn't see any sign of it, she hugged him tightly and began sobbing into his shoulder, he responded by hugging her tightly back.

"It's alright, we're all in this together, the four of us are sort of like family now." He said, holding her, she stopped sobbing and looked him in the eyes.

"I've never had a family before." She said eyes red from crying. He smiled softly.

"I'm the same, been on my own since I ran away from the orphanage." He said, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "We're got each other, and properly the other two now. Elisa seemed to liven up at thought of company. I dread to think how long she's been along. Or what it was like having those you care about die around you."

_**At the same time with Elisa and Jason**_

They walked down a hallway similar to the one that led them to the ballroom. They walked in silence, but for the flickering of Elisa's Candle. Until Jason's curiosity could wait no more.

"How long have you been living her on your own?" he asked, his red eyes analysing her reaction. She just stared at him with those cold eyes.

"Since I was 10 years old, that was when the uncle died. He refused to leave me, not matter how lifeless he become. I've ordered everything I needed after that, keeping away from others, people don't care that I live on my own. No one wants to be anywhere near me, for fear of them wasting away too." She answered, her voice cold and sad, a single tear running down her face.

"I'm very sorry; I know what it's like to lose the people you love. At least I was able to get revenge on those who took them." He said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, not matter what we're in this mess together, you me, Harry and Diana. We've all lost family. This is our chance to make a new one."

She smiled at this statement. It wasn't natural like she hadn't smiled for so long her face had forgotten what to do. She was crying silently now, she hugged Jason fiercely. It didn't take them much longer, to find the bedrooms and grab what they needed.

"If we're to do this, I think we should relocate out of Britain." Elisa said after a few minutes of silence. She turned to look at Jason, with those cold eyes, he met her gaze easily, he feared nothing anymore, and death wasn't something to run from, for him it was a release from a life of violence.

"I think your right, I had this leaflet for this school in japan, I show it to you when we're all together." He replied carrying the sleeping gear down the stairs, and through the corridor.

After a while Jason and Elisa had returned blanks and pillows in hand. Once that was done she went off somewhere to get some food. She returned with a kettle, a pot and frying pan, and some packets of sausages and tins of chicken soup. Harry and Jason went off to find some clean water and some plates, bowels and cutlery. Thus, leaving the two girls fix the sleeping arrangements. It didn't take long for the boys to come back, a bucket filled with water, that was 'biological safe' according to Harry. The girls had made an ok sleeping spot. They discussed their plan to relocate during dinning.

"It would be better to get away from here. It's only caused us all a lot of pain and if we're going to start a new life, it's better to do it somewhere new." Jason explained, as Harry and Diana read the leaflet. "Don't you two agree?"

"So you think going to this-"he looked at the places name again, "Kuoh Academy, would be the best place to start amassing our army?"

"It's far enough away that our old lives won't interfere with is new ones." This time it was Elisa that argued the case. "I think it's a good plan and I will be saying as much to the Sven tomorrow." This elected looks of confusion from the other three.

"Who's Sven?" they asked in unison. Looking at her, she looked at her hands, some colour entering her cheeks.

"You know, council of the seven seals, seven, Sven." She explained looking at them. "I mean what else are we going to call him anyway?"

With that decided they went to sleep after finishing their meals. They all had dreams, of cloaked figures ridding flying horse, Fire and brimstone raining down all around them.

The fire had died out overnight. The morning's sunshine pierced through the grime of the large windows. As they got up they found Sven drinking a cup of coffee reading what appeared to be the '_**heavenly reader'**_ heavens number one newspaper.

"Good to see you lot getting along, while I was away." He said cheerfully, still unable to see his face under the hood. "Time for me to show you, your horsemen forms. Now think about the symbol I drew yesterday, good. Now think about it with the images associated with your form. Skulls for Death. Bloodshed for War. You get the Idea."

They all did that, at first nothing happened, but then. There was a light beginning to glow over their left side of their chests, directly above their hearts. That same three ringed symbol appeared. Then- Amazing…

The all immediately felt stronger, each of them was clothed in some sort of armour hidden under cloaks, covered in runes and symbols. Elisa looked far more fear-inspiring with her black cloak, grey seams and armour, and bone white runes and symbols, her face was hidden behind an armoured mask under the back hood, it was shaped like glaring skull. She had two long black chains wrapped around her arms, ending in a pair of massive black gauntlets with white skulls, engraved on them. She had a massive scythe on her back, with a skull shaped head. An aura of dread surrounded her. She gasped as she saw herself reflected in an old mirror in one of the corners of the ballroom. She took out the scythe and gave a few experimental swings. It was as light as a feather, and as sharp enough to cut through diamond. She then looked over at Jason and gasped again.

Jason stood there, covered head to toe in thick plate armour, engraved with bronze detailing with depictions of battle all over him. He wore a red and grey cloak and had a full-helmet with blazing red eyes. His gauntlets were massive, even bigger than Elisa, with spiked knuckles. Past his spiked shoulder guards was _the_ largest sword ever conceived. It was black with red details, like blood, he also had a massive shield on his back too. He took out the sword and walked over to one of the two large granite statues, there was the sound of clanking of very heavy footfalls. Once he reached it he took the sword out in fluid movement and, single-handed, cleaved the statue down the middle, top to bottom, embedding the sword in the marble floor.

"By the power of grey skull." Harry whispered, at the sight of the blow.

Speaking of which. Strife was wearing a large black trench coat complete with hood. Under it was some form of scaled or chain mail armour. There was also metal shin and arm armoured-guards. The runes and symbols of the trench coat were in a fiery red. With coal-black face masked like with Death under the hood. Resting on either hip were two large, gun-metal grey revolvers. They're barrel ends glowed red. Also hanging from the hip on the left side was a flaming metal torch with the flame encased in a metal cage. Across between a mace and a torch, it was engraved in glowing runes that pulsed gold. The metal gloves had a symbol of eye with an arrow through it on the back of the hand.

He chuckled as he took one of the revolvers out, holding it in hand he pointed it at War.

"This is an apocalyptic revolver _the_ most powerful handgun in all worlds, now then I know what you're thinking, does it needs to be reloaded?" he said putting on a thick American accent, "Well I just got one question. Do you feel lucky punk? Well do ya?"

A moment's silence then, both boys and even Diana burst out laughing. Elisa just looked between, the three of them, confused.

"What I don't get it?" she asked, looking between the three of them. They stopped laughing immediately and just stared at her. War put a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to have a talk." He said dead serious. Finally it was Diana's turn.

She walked up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was startled by what she saw.

She was wearing a large grey and faded green cloaked, again like Death's, with chain mail underneath like Strife, her shoulders had guards though, but smooth and not spiked like War's. Her face was hidden under a full helmet, with greeny-grey colour. It was plain without any shape to it like Deaths. She had yellow detailing on her runes and Symbols of her clothing. She worn a pair of thick metal boots, with a long, thick belt of chain wrapped around her right arm. It was attached to thick bladed sickle, while her left arm was encased in the largest gauntlet so far, with a strange carved green and yellow gem set in the middle. It went all the way up to her elbow.

"Now that we've admired ourselves in the mirror we can get back to business." Spoke up War his deep voice like screeching metal. He handed the Kuoh Academy leaflet to Sven, who looked it over. "We decided a change of location would be in our best interests."

"I agree, there are a lot more Magic-adept humans here, as well as sacred gear users." He said matter of fact, looking up at them. "however there are more Daemons ans Fallen angels active there. Still it would give you chance to see what you're up against. In fact there is a deserted manor house on a hill, its home to a stray daemon, perfect place to set up operations, and a great chance for you to test out your abilities. Its decided then, we'll head over at once."

They all grinned. It was time for the Horsemen's first fight, the Stray daemon better enjoy its last few hours. Because when they were done with it, it will be begging on all fours for death.

**A/N; how this it for a first chapter, good, bad, let me know what you think. the chapters for this will be around 3-3.5-4.0k, as i say i have a lot to do weekly so i don't know when i'll get the next chapter up. it will be up when it's up that's all i can say. anyway I'm think of a human Issei and Asia paired up with a horseman each. it will be a much less perverted Issei.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41, the returned, Esquire.**_


End file.
